


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by Current_Queen_Of_Hell



Series: Always You [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Singer AU, famous Jason Grace, famous/non-famous, horse riding, non-famous Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, university student reyna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/Current_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: Reyna bid her farewell to the world of Hollywood when she was twenty and quit her job as Jason Grace, world renowned popstar's assistant and personal trainer to go to college close to where her sister owns a holiday inn. She's chosen the normal life. For the most part. She still keeps contact with Jason and companies him to events on occasion, but she's no longer part of that world. That is until Jason calls her three years after the quit, calming he's writing a new album and wants to film the MV for the lead single not only at her inn but he wants Reyna in the video.Reyna's not sure whether she can keep her feelings out of it and Jason has to figure out a way to finally let the girl he's been writing his last four albums, and now his fifth one about that the love songs are about her. It turns out more complicated than either of them thought.(Belongs to Always You, don't have to read it technically but it is strongly advised)
Relationships: Calypso/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Always You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit after weeks of saying it I finally did it lmao can you imagine I actually sat down and wrote this outrageous I know
> 
> anyway, minor spoilers for what will happen in the future in Proof of Life in the Shadows but it's not too big
> 
> This takes place like two weeks after chapter 9 of the main books be aware
> 
> Not Beta'd as usual we die like men

“Hylla, I’m back!” Reyna calls when she enters through the main door. Hylla’s sitting by the reception, filing through something on her computer.

Hylla’s owned this holiday inn ever since they escaped Blackbeard. It’d been a deliberate attempt on her part to distance herself from everything to do with C.C or the demigod world. She’d wanted Reyna safe, and had decided the best way would be to get away as far as possible from everything. So, she’d bought a small holiday inn in Maine of all places, renovated it and opened it for business. It’d been successful quickly and Reyna and Hylla had fit into it perfectly. Hylla had been used to running a spa and applying it to a holiday inn hadn’t been too hard and Reyna had been young enough to learn. Reyna likes the Inn. She used to always run through the old hallways giggling, pretending to fight off ghosts with a wooden sword. Hylla had taken great care to teach her about her Godly heritage. Reyna had practically grown up in her own personal Camp for demigods. Hylla had trained her in sword fighting and even horse riding. By the time Reyna was 16, Hylla had taught her everything she needed to know about the demigod world.

“Jason called earlier.” Hylla informs her when Reyna stops in front of the desk.

“He did? I thought he was busy. Why didn’t he call me?” Reyna asks. She’s friends with Jason, of course she is, but she’s not as close to him anymore as she used to be. When she was 18 and he was 17, he’d hired her as a personal trainer which had eventually turned into a personal assistant job. He’d been a small singer at the time and Hylla had encouraged Reyna to get a summer job. So, she’d listed herself as looking for a job as an assistant or trainer. Jason’s manager, Jo, had called her and book the job. Soon enough Reyna was meeting his friends and going on tour with a national super star. It’d been the best part of her life; she likes to think.

“I don’t know. He said that it’s important and that you should call him back.”

Reyna pulls out her phone and finds three missed calls from Jason. Fuck. She’d been out in the forest with a group of tourists showing them the forest, so she hadn’t had reception and missed the calls.

“Alright, I’ll call him later.” Reyna says pocketing her phone again, “Do I have any other tours listed?”

“Yeah, you have one horse riding group at two.”

“Cool, thanks. I’ll be back for the afternoon tea, yeah?”

“Sounds good. Don’t get lost.”

Reyna rolls her eyes and leaves the counter to go get changed.

They started offering riding lessons and riding tours through the local hills and mountains after Reyna came back home from touring with Jason, three years ago. The lessons and tours had been an instant hit and soon enough they’d had more people staying at the inn than ever. They’d finally made enough money to finish renovating he place too.

Reyna likes the trail riding the most. They’re relaxing and she’s always loved horseback riding. Not to mention that she gets to ride through beautiful scenery and get payed for it. At 23 years old, Reyna never really did grow out of her horse girl phase. At least that’s what Leo claims whenever she comes to visit Jason.

She changes out of her usual outfit and into a set of thick jeans, black boots and pulls on a hoodie from Jason’s last tour she was on. She likes to wear it, just to remind herself that it happened.

It’s not snowing yet, but it will soon. She hopes that she can still fit a few trail riding sessions in before the ground starts freezing too much and she can’t take her horse up to the mountains anymore.

Scipio, her horse, neighs excitedly when he sees her. She grins and runs her hand through his mane, messing it up.

“I missed you, love.” She mumbles, “I know I only took you out a few days ago but I missed you.”

He neighs again and sometimes Reyna thinks he can understand her every word. He’s had him since they bought the house ten years ago. Hylla had bought him for her in hopes of helping with Reyna’s then terrible nightmares and anxiety. Reyna thinks he’s probably her best friend. He’s always been there for her.

“You ready to go out a bit? You’ll even get a treat later.”

She gets him ready in record time and leads him out to the front of the building where a group of tourists are already waiting. It’s a small group, two couples, one older one and two girls. The four are regulars. The two girls have been coming on all the horse tours since they checked in three weeks ago and the older couple have been coming to the inn every year for almost six years now. Reyna knows them pretty well by now.

“You guys already know all the rules, so we can get straight going.” Reyna tells them, “It’s not snowing today but it might be a bit cold as we go up so if anyone wants to grab another jacket or a blanket now’s the time to do it.”

The older lady, Jackie, looks at her husband and then excuses herself to get a blanket from the old stables by the main house. She comes back with a second one and hands it to the two girls, Phoebe and Vera.

“In case you girls get cold, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Thank you.” Vera thanks her and Jackie nods giving her a smile. It’s nice with groups like these were everyone knows each other.

“Alright, let’s get going before it gets any colder.” Reyna announces and gets up on Scipio, the others following suit.

They make their way down the main road all the way to a small dirt road that leads up into a trail they use for riding. It’s wide but during the winter it’s barely visible at all. Reyna thanks the Gods that the sky is clear and that it doesn’t look to be raining any time soon.

They spend the entire trail talking. Vera and Phoebe talk about their upcoming wedding and about how they want it to happen and that they’ve been thinking about having it at the Inn because they’ve been coming for a long time now. Jackie and her husband, Frank, give them advice and even Reyna joins in on the conversation offering her own two cents on the topic.

Jackie and Frank talk about their grandkids and about how they’d like to travel more and Reyna feels at peace.

While she was on tour with Jason it’d always been a hurry. Everthing was fast and there was barely ever time to just sit. Even less so when she was working. She’d spent her days running around making sure Jason had everything he needed be it a snack or the necessary equipment for warming up. She’d make arrangements and meetings for anything he needed and sometimes Reyna found herself waking up frantically looking for her phone because she thought she had to schedule something. She’d spent two years constantly on her toes to make sure everything was fine. Then when she’d been promoted to personal trainer after one year, it hadn’t gotten much better. The first year as personal assistant she’d spent on tour. The year after that Jason didn’t do a tour but he began getting bigger and bigger and his image got more important than it was so suddenly Reyna was working out with him every day and trying to figure out a diet and his work out at the same time while also filling out university applications for herself.

Hylla had been the one to bring up the idea of university. She’d said that it was nice that Reyna was making a lot of money as an assistant or personal trainer, but that she should have something to rely on should she be out of work. So, Reyna had started looking for universities. They had to be close to home, otherwise it’d be just like working with Jason again. Reyna had wanted to be home again. She’d wanted to finally be at ease and take things slow for a change.

She found a small college half an hour away from their inn and enrolled in *English literature*. She found that she enjoys it a lot more than she’d originally thought. At first, she’d only picked literature because she couldn’t think of anything that interested her, so she’d gone with the easiest. Now though, especially after the hectic life she’d had with Jason, she finds that she enjoys sitting down with a book and writing essays about it. She takes comfort in being able to have the time to just sit and read for hours on end with nothing else to do.

She stays at the inn all year round and takes the car to college every day. She likes it better than living in a dorm or getting a flat in town. Besides, the college is right between the Inn and the town. Town, Durly, is an hour away from the Inn and thirty minutes from the college. Besides, getting a flat in town would have been expensive. Not that Reyna doesn’t have the money, she made more than enough as Jason’s assistant and personal trainer in the two years she did it. Jo had been very generous in her pay and bonuses, not to mention that Jason had insisted on helping her with paying for college and renovations.

“Do you know what’s on the menu for dinner today?” Frank asks as they near the end of the trail.

“I’m not sure, I think today’s special is probably salmon.”

“Ah, thank you. Will you be at dinner as well?”

“I still have some college stuff to catch up on.”

Phoebe perks up, “Oh, how is that going?”

“Good, I’ll have break again soon. I can’t wait to be home all day again.”

“I can imagine. I hate working all the time.”

Reyna smiles and nods. She’s lucky that she gets payed for doing something she loves.

* * *

When they arrive back at the house Reyna bids the four goodbye and lead Scipio to the stables, giving him a sugar cube as a treat. She spends a while brushing him and talking to him about anything she can think of. It’s comforting sometimes. Especially after a long day. She knows that Hylla is probably inside getting everything ready for afternoon tea. They started offering tea pretty soon after the Inn opened. At first it was just because it used to snow a lot during the winter, and no one could leave during that time so they began offering tea and snacks throughout the day for anyone interested. It stuck throughout the summer and now it’s a set event.

She walks into the house, drops her boots by the reception and goes down the hall and to her room. Hylla and hers are down on the ground floor behind the staircase across from the kitchen while the rest of the rooms are all upstairs. The house has two floors and a ground floor with a basement. The two upper floors are only guest rooms and a sauna. Downstairs is a library, the dining area, a living room and room with a computer and a phone for anyone who needs it. Hylla and Reyna have their own living room and kitchen as well, but they use the common one most of the time. They don’t have to cook there after all. The house is massive and Reyna will never understand how it was possible for them to buy it for dirt cheap.

The two had been away from Blackbeard for a year when they bought it. Hylla had spent the year working the odd job and taking out loans as much as she could to afford the house. She’d been doing her darndest to send Reyna to school as well. As much as Reyna hates to admit it, but without Jason’s help it would’ve all gone to shit. He gave them the money to be able to repay all the loans, finish renovating the house and even expand it a bit. All he’d asked for in return was an empty room for anytime he needed it and that Reyna come visit once in a while. When Reyna asked what would happen if she stops visiting, he’d told her it didn’t matter he’d pay anyway, that he needed somewhere to invest his money anyway. Reyna will never understand it. All her life it’s always been something for something else and here comes Jason Grace with a jack hammer burning it all down with his unconditional kindness and smiles. It’s infuriatingly kind.

She changes into more comfortable trousers and puts on the softest socks she owns. When she unlocks her phone there are at least a thousand notification form Instagram over the photo she posted earlier that day. When she started working for Jason, his fans were quick to pick up on the fact that there was obvious chemistry, not to mention that it got out that he paid for the inn. She’d gotten a significant following on both Instagram and twitter over time. She doesn’t mind it. She uses it mostly to talk about things important to her and occasionally post pictures of her dogs or horse and promote the inn. It’s definitely helped with business that there was a significant amount of dating rumors throughout her time of working with him. Hylla had embraced it fully and advertised on it. It’d died down eventually and Reyna lives a normal life again. Sure, sometimes people will check in and ask for a photo or ask how she knows Jason or whether she can greet him for the. She doesn’t mind talking to fans, even if they’re not her own. Besides, she does sometimes go to events with Jason, so she’s never completely out of the limelight. Just not as much as she used to.

She unlocks her phone and finds hat Jason left her a voice mail.

_“Hey, Reyna. How’s it going? I’m calling cause I have a project I’d like your help with. I’d love it if you could call me back soon_.” It says when she plays it. 

She smiles and presses the call button. It rings five times and she nearly hangs up when he finally does pick up. He sounds out of breath and he’s gasping into the phone.

“Are you alright, Jason?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just got home from running with Pipes.”

“Isn’t it evening where you are?”

He laughs, “Oh yeah, it’s pretty late. But Pipes has been training more recently and recruited me to help her. So now we’re running every morning and evening.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?”

“I don’t know, it’s not my business. But she booked the VS show so now she’s obsessed with getting in shape.”

Reyna shakes her head. She can already imagine Piper dragging Jason out of the house to go jogging at the ass-crack of dawn. She needs to hang out more with Piper, if she’s the only thing still getting Jason to exercise.

“What did you need my help with?” She asks after a while of silence.

“I’m working on my new album, right? And I finished most of the songs and so Jo thinks it would be a good idea to make an MV and put the song out as a single as well as on the album.”

“I don’t understand how I could help with that. Do you want me to come back for the tour of the album as you assistant, or…?” She asks, not sure what exactly is going on.

“No, I have an assistant. The album is very close to my heart and I want to the MVs to all feature people, things and places that are important to me. I want this album really to be me.”

“I’m assuming you want to film it here at the Inn then?”

“Almost.” He tells her. His voice is pitchy, and he sounds incredibly nervous. Reyna can practically hear his hands shaking, “I want you to be in the video.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You were a big part in getting me on my feet and out there and you’re on my best friends as well.”

“Are you sure about that? I’m really not that important to your career.”

Jason groans in frustration, “It’s not about my career, it’s about me. It’s about who I value and who I am and you’re a part of that.”

“Jason, that’s a lot. Why don’t you just do a video with Leo and Piper?”

“No, I will. But I want this first video to be of all of you. You wouldn’t be alone.” He promises, “It’d be you, Pipes, Leo, and Calypso at the Inn like at my second tour.”

“But I wasn’t your assistant at your second tour. I wasn’t working for you anymore.”

“I know. But you were at the tour whenever you had holidays and you let us stay at the inn. I wrote most of my third album there.”

“I didn’t know that.”

He laughs a bit, “Yeah, I never told anyone. But will you be in the video, then? You don’t have to be in it if you don’t want. I just thought it might be nice.”

Reyna takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror. Could she do it? She’s always been behind the scenes, even after quitting the job. Besides, Jason holds a special place in her heart and part of the reason she quit were the feelings she couldn’t lose.

“If you’re sure that that’s what you want, then yeah. I’ll be in it.”

“Really? You’ll do it?”

“Yeah. If it makes you happy.”

He squeals and Reyna thinks she can imagine the smile on his face, “You’re the absolute best. I don’t think you understand how much this means to me.”

“I think I do.”

He snorts, “No, I really don’t think you do. When would it be alright for the video to happen?”

“Isn’t that more up to you? We’re open all year round.”

“Yeah, but maybe you have some events or something.”

Reyna shakes her head absentmindedly, “No, we’re free. Just let me know when you want to shoot, and I’ll clear it with Hylla.”

Jason breathes a sigh of relief and the two spend almost half an hour scheduling when it would probably be best. Reyna makes her way to the reception desk halfway through the conversation to look through their guest book and see when the least people are there. They set up a time and date and Jason sound more and more relaxed as the call goes on. Toward the end he sounds almost at ease.

“So, I’ll see you soon, then?” He asks eventually.

Reyna’s sitting at the desk, her hands folded on the table, a tiny smile on her face, “Yeah. Soon.”  
Jason hums and they bid their goodbyes before hanging up.

Reyna immediately sets to writing the date, which is in three weeks, into the calendar so she doesn’t forget. Not that she could, it’s Jason after all. She could never forget anything about Jason. Reyna knows she has a stupid smile on her face, but she can’t stop herself.

“Riri, you alright there?” Hylla asks as she enters the room.

“Jason’s coming in three weeks.”

“Oh, is he?” Hylla leans on the counter a mean smile on her face, “I thought he was busy with his album. Or is he coming just to see you?”

“No. He’ll be here to film a music video for the album.”

“And why specifically here?”

“Because he likes the hotel.”

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with you.”  
Reyna glares at her and tries to busy herself with sorting the keys behind the reception, “All his closest friend will be here for the video. It’s nothing big.”

“So you’re a closest friend as well then?” Hylla grins at her, “Why didn’t you tell me the two of you had gotten to that.”

“There is not that. We’re just friends and he wants me in the video because I used to work for him.”

“So will his stylist and the guy who filmed all the shows and the random roadie also be there?”  
Reyna takes a deep breath and turns back to Hylla, schooling her expression, “No. You know what I mean. It’s not big deal. We’re just friends and he likes the inn because he stayed here during one tour and wrote a lot of his album here.”

Hylla hums and nods, though she doesn’t look like she believes anything, “Right. So, do we clear the hotel for that day or…?”

“It’ll be three days, but he said he doesn’t mind people in the hotel. That it’ll just add to it or something. We’ll just tell the gusts to clear out of certain rooms at times.”

“I’ll leave that to you. This is your thing; I’m not getting involved in that.”

Reyna nods, “Alright. I’ll get it all sorted out.”

Hylla hums and gives her a smile. She likes to act mean sometimes but in reality, she’s probably the sweetest person Reyna’s ever met.

“He said you can be in the video as well. For compensation.”

Hylla snorts and shakes her head, “Absolutely not. I’m not being dragged into this world any more than I already have.”

Reyna wants to argue but Hylla excuses herself to the kitchen to talk to Marley, their cook.

Reyna lets herself fall back in her chair and takes a steadying breath. Jason is coming. Jason Grace, international super star, teenage heartthrob, man of the year, Jason Grace is coming to shoot a video at their Inn. Jason Grace, Reyna’s crush of five years is coming to her home for three days. It’s not that he’s never been there before, absolutely not, he’s here all the time. It’s that it’s been different lately. He’s been talking to the public more, speaking more about who he writes his songs about. Suddenly he’s talking about this perfect, pretty girl who he’s written at four albums about. The fans go crazy and try to find the girl, of course, but Reyna doesn’t think she even wants to know. She should be happy, happy that Jason found someone who makes him feel this way. But somewhere deep inside her is a part that hates that girl. Hates her for taking Jason and for making him fall so deeply in love.

There’d been that same feeling when Piper and Jason had dated briefly. Jason had later told her it was a PR stunt to get them more famous, but it had still hurt. Reyna had spent weeks watching the two act all lovey-dovey anywhere they went, tweeting at each other and posting pictures together. She’d even had to post a public statement to Jason’s twitter confirming that the two were dating. Reyna had hated every second of it. Had even hated Piper for a while. She couldn’t help herself. Piper is everything Reyna isn’t. She’s pretty, famous, rich, interesting and charming. Reyna is none of those. She wakes up in the morning and wrestles her hair into a braid, throws on a three-year-old hoodie and jeans and goes out riding. Piper has a stylist; Reyna has her old hairbrush and a dirty mirror. Of course, Jason would choose her over Reyna. Not that Reyna had even been an option. She’d been the disposable assistant. She wasn’t a Hollywood starlet or a runway model or a touring singer. She’d been plain old Reyna who talked to horses and gave tours to tourists on the weekend. Nothing comparable to Piper’s lavish lifestyle.

Reyna knows that Piper’s and Jason’s lives aren’t perfect. She’d been the one to get the call when Piper collapsed at work because she hadn’t been eating enough and she’d been the one to have to tell Jason that his best friend had drunken himself stupid enough to end up in a hospital with drugs in his blood. She knows about all the paparazzi and the invasive questions. She knows. Yet somehow, she can’t help but envy them. Envy them for the easy life they live. They never had to worry about whether or not they’d be able to pay for dinner that week or college tuition. And they never will have to worry.

Gods, Reyna wishes sometimes she’d never left the job. Wishes that she’d stayed and tried her luck at acting or modelling. Maybe even singing if she felt brave. But she hadn’t. She’d written a college application and bid the glitz and glamour of Hollywood and its people farewell, only leaving behind a phone number and a few paparazzi pictures. Nothing memorable. Nothing worthwhile.

Jason found a new assistant within a week and a personal trainer within the second one and three weeks later he had a new girlfriend. Reyna doesn’t even know whether that one was real or not. She’s not sure she even wants to know. She left that world and the world kept turning. It didn’t stop, even for a second, and Reyna went back to her world. Because that one hadn’t stopped either. It’d kept going the entire time while she was gone. Hylla had one or two girlfriends and the inn got fuller by the year. The renovations kept going and they started new programs for the tourists. It taught Reyna that really, what she does doesn’t matter. The world keeps turning and the people keep living. The only thing she can do is turn with it and keep walking. There’s no point in dwelling on what happened years ago. So, she tells herself that the video won’t be a big deal.

She’ll clear out a few rooms for Jason to film in and she’ll occasionally she will be in a shot or two and laugh with the others but otherwise it’ll be like any other booked event at the inn. Maybe they’ll take a few pictures and Reyna will hang them on her wall in her tiny room, or maybe not. Maybe Jason will leave, and the world will keep going like it did before.

Sometimes Jason stops the world from turning. Sometimes he calls Reyna and asks her to come to an event and suddenly her world stops the Jason’s world starts again. She steps into his world and watches as things start moving again. And then the day will be over, and she’ll go back to her life as a college student. The only thing she’ll have to remember the day by are the articles online, paparazzi photos and her own memories. Then it’ll be her own world again until Jason decides he needs someone to go to an event with him. Reyna doesn’t mind. She’ll go if her needs her to. He respects her time, leaves her alone if she says she doesn’t have time. She silently thanks him for that. Too many times has she had to nearly beat someone up before they accepted no as an answer.

Reyna gets ripped from her worrying by a cough in front of her and Reyna looks up to see someone standing by the counter. It’s a middle-aged couple, both looking duly unhappy. The man is wearing shades, why, Reyna doesn’t know. It’s June, yes, but it’s almost five pm. There is absolutely no reason to be wearing shades at 5pm while indoors. Even in the mountains.

“We have a room reserved here?” He says gruffly.

Reyna sits up straighter and gives him a forced smile, “Of course. Under which name?”

“You would already know that if you hadn’t been daydreaming.” The woman mumbles and Reyna has to physically restrain herself from glaring her.

“Would you mind telling me again so I can get your set up with your room as quick as possible?” She asks instead of strangling the lady.

The man rolls his eyes and tells her the registered name again. Reyna nods and goes through the guestbook looking for the couple. She finds them and turns to grab the key form the board.

“Room 23. If you could just sign this before I hand you the key.” She slides two forms over the counter to the couple. They look pained but fill them out anyway.

“I’ll be needing ID to verify that this is you.” She tells them when they’re done.

“Is that really necessary?” The woman complains.

Reyna gives her, her best customer service smile, “I apologize for the inconvenience, but we’ve had trouble with this in the past. I’d appreciate if we could get through this as fast as possible.”

The two glower but hand over ID as asked. Reyna checks them off and hands over the key.

“Your room is on the second floor, third to the left. Can’t miss it.” Reyna tells them when she’s done, “There’s a mini fridge in your room. Billing will happen upon your check out. Breakfast begins at 7am and goes until 9am. Dinner starts at 8 and goes until 10pm. Breakfast isn’t included in your plan, but we recommend the restaurants down in town. The spa is just down the road, ten minutes away. There’s a flyer with activities you can participate in, in your room for you to look at. The prices are listed, and you can attend one for free based on your plan. We recommend the trail riding experience. If you need anything there’s a phone in your room, just dial 1. We have someone at the reception at all times so don’t hesitate to call. We hope you have a pleasant stay.” She recites.

The couple just scoff and take their bags down the hall to the massive staircase. Reyna can’t wait for them to leave. She checks the book again to see how long they’re staying and prays to the Gods that they’re gone by the time Jason comes. Reyna really doesn’t want to deal with people like that while trying to orchestrate a video shoot. Luckily, they’re only staying three days and Reyna already can’t wait for their check out. She really hopes they take something from the fridge so she can bill them extra.

She grabs her phone of the table and heads to the dining hall. Afternoon tea is probably still going. She finds a table by the corner and grabs a plate to get a few sandwiches from the buffet before sitting down. Those will be the longest three weeks of her life, if this is how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Reyna is a horse girl and you cannot change my mind
> 
> thank you for reading this, it means a lot and I put a lot of effort into this  
> I hope you guys like it, it took me a while to come up with and all that
> 
> I hope I did their characters justice and that I portrayed them correctly
> 
> Also chapter title from Lil NasX's Old town Road (yes I did that I had to)
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments I appreciate every single comment and kudo, they make my day


End file.
